Hinatas Surprise The twoway mirror
by SandyBabe
Summary: Unbeknown to Hinata is the experience whick awaits her as she arrives home early from a mission, Warning, Contains Lemon!


**WARNING:**** CONTAINS LEMON! IF UNDER AGE, DO NOT READ!**

**Hi guys! This**** is my first Fanfic. I do apologize as I have never written any material off this sort before so constructive criticism is greatly welcome! Please review ****! **

**Warning: Rated M as contains sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto in any way or form. **

**Hinata day-dreamed off a steamy hot shower, creamy hot chocolate and her cozy bed as she walked home. Having finished her mission 4 days earlier than schedule she was absolutely thrilled to return to her**** newly acquired apartment she shared with her friend Ino. **

**The**** apartment was homely, previously owned by a single mom who had the odd idea of inserting a one way mirror between the main bed room and her baby's nursery, enough to keep an eye on her child. **

**Hinata occupied the main bed****room whilst Ino occupied the adjacent room, the pair agreeing to keep the mirror covered by a make shift curtain on Hinata's side, which has fallen occasionally due to being held up by press-stick. Yes, they definitely needed to sort that out! **

**As Hinata entered the apartment, the all familiar sight and smell of home welcomed her. Ino's love for flowers ensured their apartment smelt fresh and pleasant. As Hinata put down her back-pack and began walking to her room she stopped dead in her tracks.**

**The heavy sounds of deep breathing and soft moans made her look around in surprise as she tried to locate the source. Her eyes fell on Ino`s closed door. Hinata stood frozen as she listened intently. After realizing that Ino was unaware of her early return home, Hinata quietly began to make her way to her bedroom as a deep red blush and heat rushed to her face.**

**Hinata reached for her door handle and scurried inside the sanctuary of her dark bedroom, shutting her door behind her. With a sigh of relief Hinata turned around and opened her eyes only to find that the curtain blocking the two way mirror had fallen. **

**The sight which flooded h****er eyes left Hinata flabbergasted, "Ino-chan is w-w-watching p-p-porn naked!" Hinata whispered as she began to comprehend the sight before her.**

**Hinata watched as Ino began rubbing her large breasts, focusing on her nipples. She then very gently inserted her breast into her mouth****, moaning and squirming with pleasure as she licked and flicked her breast. Hinata turned beet red, but could not for the life of her understand why she could not turn around and stop watching her friend pleasure herself.**

**Ino then ran her hand down her body towards her honey-pot. She opened her legs and spread out eagle on the bed, giving the curious Hinata a glorious view as she began to rub her aroused sex whilst sucking her breast. **

**The sight and sounds of her friend, including that ensuing from the porn video left Hinata dazed. She watched in silent torture as a nagging tingling sensation and wetness was felt in her now very aroused vagina.**

**Hinata closed her eyes and willed the sensations of sexual release to be gone, but this was impossible as images of an extremely sexually aroused Ino pleasing herself entered her mind, chorused by the sounds of pleasure emanating from the adjacent room. **

**As Hinata opened her eyes, the events which followed drover her even crazier. Ino who was now positioned on all fours, giving Hinata an excellent view, had almost completed the process of inserting butt-pearls into her anus. She then turned back around and laid on her back, picked up a 12 inch dildo which she began sucking and proceeded to insert into her vagina. Ino began fucking herself and pulling at the string of pearls at the same time. **

**Hinata's hands seemed as if they had a mind off their own as they removed her clothes and began wondering her body. Each touch seemed so pleasurable as she sucked her breast and began flicking her inflamed clit whilst watching her friend masturbate. Hinata came hard and fast trying as best as possible to stifle her moans which was not impossible as Ino rode out her orgasmic wave with Hinata. Hinata watched in amazement as Ino's thighs and the bed sheet where soaked in her cum, only to realize her hand and thighs were just as wet. **

**Hinata was not satisfied; she needed to feel inside her. As she laid down in the darkness of her room she heard foot steps outside her door. Before she could react, Ino was standing in front of her naked, with a curious smile on her face.**

**Hinata tried to cover herself, but Ino was on top of her pinning her to the bed. Hinata blushed, realizing she was caught with no excuse or explanation than the obvious. **

"**Hinata-chan, someone has been a very naughty girl," Ino said in a stern voice. "Honestly Hinata-chan, I see you enjoyed what you saw, so now its my turn to do as I please" Ino whispered into Hinata's ear, as she made her way to Hinata's breasts licking and massaging her nipple with her tongue. Hinata moaned as Ino began making her way to her pussy. **

**Hinata's body flowed with sensations she never experienced before as Ino****'s hot mouth engulfed her wet pussy. **

"**Mmm Hinata, you taste so good!" Ino moaned as she attacked Hinata's clit more vigorously. Hinata's world was spinning, **

"**I-I-Ino-chan t-t-that feels good" moaned Hinata who screamed in pleasure as Ino Inserted a strap-on dildo into her. ****Ino began fucking Hinata at a slow regular pace, making Hinata beg for more. "Harder please, fuck me Harder" pleaded Hinata.**

**Soon enough Ino began really pounding into Hinata who squealed and moaned aloud the pleasure she felt.**

**Hinata then came, her cum coating the dildo and Ino's thighs. Ino then fell to the bed next too Hinata with a smile on her face. "We should do this more often" she said.**

**Hinata blushed, as she recovered. ****"Ano-uhm Ino-chan how did you know I was here?" Hinata asked shyly. **

"**You left your back-pack on the table" Ino replied between breaths. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, we are going to have loads of fun together," giggled Ino as she placed Hinata's hand on her now wet pussy.**

**Instead off a steamy hot shower, creamy hot chocolate and her cozy bed, Hinata definitely was better off getting a steamy hot masturbating flat mate, creamy hot sex and a cozy silence between her friend whose last words**** and actions definitely meant there was a lot more in store!**

**Thanks**** please R&R.**


End file.
